This invention relates to a continuously adjustable transmission in which a torque transmission member engages two pairs of cone-shaped pulleys.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 44 34 020 discloses two pairs of adjust able conical pulleys connected by a torque transmission belt to permit continuous adjustment of the gear ratio. Further transmission arrangements in which the transmission gear ratio can be altered in a continuous manner arc disclosed in "Taschenbuch fur den Maschinenbau"(Pocket Book of Mechanical Engineering), Dubbel, 14th edition, page 447, picture 4.
One shortcoming of such customary cone-pulley transmissions is, for example, that these transmissions have their best overall efficiency at medium gear ratios, and have reduced efficiency are at other gear ratios. Moreover, in view of the desire for light motor vehicles having low fuel consumption, a requirement exists for a particularly light and compact automatic transmissions.